Arthur Reimer
Arthur Reimer - his friends just call him Reimer - is part of Juniper Smith's Dungeons & Dragons group. He's the of the group. The Anyblade belonged to one of his characters, , and he would often use it to pick locks. Forty-Two was one of his characters. He didn't think health much mattered in RPGs until you lost your last point of it, and liked using the "Monkey Grip" feat to wield large weapons. By the time Juniper wound up on Aerb, Tom and Reimer were the only people left in his D&D group. Don't confuse him with the other Arthur. Certainly don't confuse him with [[Arthur Reimer (Aerb)|the other other Arthur]]. “Blah, blah, blah, politics.” :—One of Reimer's refrains, at least according to Juniper, Chapter 9: "Making Magic" Appearance Reimer is on the taller side, with glasses and a short blonde crew cut. He likes to wear baseball caps. Biography Reimer and Arthur once discussed critical hits and misses, prompting Juniper to invent a story about Moxit, a level one commoner, and Kerland, the best warrior in the world. The discussion interrupted by the arrival of pizza. After a name Reimer's proposed for one of his characters (" ") was vetoed, he poked holes in the names Tom and Arthur came up with for their characters ("Cloakshield" and "Uther Penndraig"). The conversation shifted to famous people by the name of "Tom" - Reimer supplied "Tom Hanks". When Tiff, Arthur, Juniper and Tom discussed the "Unspoken Plan Guarantee", Reimer expressed disinterest in hiding things from the Dungeon Master. He wasn't impressed with the city of Barren Jewel. Tiff, Reimer and Tom's characters were poisoned by Count Gordner as revenge for killing his son during a werewolf epidemic - but they were using tongue-wigs, which grant poison immunity. Reimer was pleased to have a precaution work like this, remembering all of the times his rogue character had been pitted against things with sneak attack immunity. In a campaign set in London, Reimer, Craig, Arthur, and Tom planned to use a pair of linked portals to shine sunlight onto Dracula. When Tom's, Arthur's, Craig's and Reimer's characters were negotiating how loot would be distributed if they defeated the cult of Epsilon, Reimer brought up the correlation between power level and wealth requried to maintain the game's balance. When Tiff asked that Juniper's versions of hags and succubi be "considered representations", Reimer cited the Long Stairs as reason not to ask Juniper to "get fancy". Reimer once tried to play the most charismatic bard in the world, but kept sticking his foot in his mouth. When Craig's character was killed by a daji, Reimer's character "Finch" was two blocks away but completely unaware. Reimer took the opportunity to explain why you should never split the party. As his archer/cleric character, Reimer would utter the words "I shoot it" at least twenty times a session. He once shot a unicorn, but it used its unicorn magic to evade the attack. In a discussion about magic in roleplaying games, Reimer advocated for strict rules governing what players can and can't do - mostly so he could cheese them. Reimer was very impressed with Craig's bingo cards. When Arthur's character kicked down a door and Juniper asked the group's characters' positions, Reimer considered metagaming but was discouraged by Greg. Reimer was disinterested in a discussion about conflicting alignments in the party, and simply told Juniper that his character, "Plunder", was applying drowfire poison to his daggers and concealing them in his "special sheaths". After Arthur's death, before a session of Long Stairs at Reimer's house, Reimer confronted Juniper about his relationship with Tiff. Juniper killed Reimer's characters eight times over the course of the session - after the second death, Reimer stopped bothering to make new ones.